JUNTO AL LAGO
by Nala Matter
Summary: Luego de una discusión, Isabella reflexiona sobre lo que ha sido su vida junto a lo que ella cree es el amor de su vida. Pero tendrá que dejar al descubierto sus sentimientos para salvar su matrimonio, su vida y al hombre que ama.
1. Chapter 1

*Nombre del grupo o página al que perteneces: Fanfiction Addiction

*Link del perfil del contest:www . fanfiction ~ labatalladelosos

*Nombre del OS: _**Junto al Lago**_

*Autor: Nala Matter

*Summary: Luego de una discusión, Isabella reflexiona sobre lo que ha sido su vida junto a lo que ella cree es el amor de su vida. Pero tendrá que dejar al descubierto sus sentimientos para salvar su matrimonio, su vida y al hombre que ama.

*Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a S.M. La historia está inspirada en la canción "Mine" Todo lo demás salió de mi loca cabecita.

*Pareja: Edward & Bella

*Número de palabras: 4.494

_**Capítulo beteado por Zaida Gutiérrez Verdad Betas FFAD**_

_**www .facebook groups / betasffaddiction**_

**Junto al Lago**

**Yo huía con miedo a caer  
Preguntándome por qué nos preocupamos por el amor si nunca dura.**

Me levanté del suelo secando mis traicioneras lágrimas que aparecían sin mi permiso. Jugué nerviosa con mi pelo pasando mi mano por él una y otra vez. Mi labio tiembla. Me alzo y hago lo mejor que puedo hacer: _Escribirle._

_Querido (¿puedo poner eso? Bueno, igual lo haré, porque para mí sigues siendo lo más preciado) Edward:_

Por primera vez las palabras no me salen como siempre lo han hecho. ¿Recuerdas mis cartas? Probablemente estés muy enojado para recordarlo. Y lo más seguro es que ya no esté aquí para cuando la leas. No puedo evitarlo, lloro de tan sólo pensarlo y es que me duele que hayamos terminado así. Lo habíamos prometido ¿recuerdas? Nunca seríamos como nuestros padres. Pero parece que todo se nos fue de las manos. Quisiera que estuvieras aquí. Que me abrazaras y me dijeras que todo va a estar bien. Y como sé que ya no lo harás más, se me es imposible no recordar cómo nos conocimos la primera vez.

_¿Recuerdas?_

Aquí sentada en nuestro viejo sillón, ese que nos dio tu madre cuando comenzamos a vivir juntos, ese en el que dormimos muchas noches, en el que pasamos horas y horas juntos. Es en él, que recuerdo todo como si fuera la primera vez.

Yo era una chica que no creía en el amor. Pero cómo podría haber creído si naci en un hogar roto. Madre me decía que nunca lo había conocido. Y padre… padre nunca hablaba conmigo, así que no tenia manera de saber qué es lo que era.

Pero cuando te vi, en aquella vieja cafetería de nuestro pueblo, juro que mi corazón se detuvo. Tú estabas con la mirada hacia abajo, atendiendo a la Sra. Pillsburg. Creo que nunca te lo he dicho. Morí de nervios de sólo verte a pesar de que estabas a varias mesas de distancia y tú probablemente ni sabias de mi existencia. Estaba junto con mis amigas, cierro los ojos y lo recuerdo todo tan bien. Nos sentamos en la mesa más cerca a la que estabas atendiendo. Y por dentro pedía: _mírame, mírame, mírame._ Pero tú nunca lo hiciste. No sé que tuviste que hacer, pero saliste deprisa por la puerta de atrás, dejando el dulce aroma tuyo en el aire.

Esto creo que tampoco te lo he dicho, estoy segura, tengo la teoría de que yo siempre te amé -¿dije amé? Olvídalo. _Te amo_–, más, ya que yo te vi primero y desde ese momento mi corazón no ha parado de latir por ti.

Y desde ese día, comencé con la inusual y escuálida excusa de estudiar en la cafetería. La más real de todas las verdades, es que, sólo iba por verte a ti. Que levantaras la mirada y me vieras. Mis manos sudaban cada vez que te veía. Cada vez que oía tu risa. Anhelaba que me las dedicaras.

Hasta que un día, yo tonta, estaba tan concentrada leyendo mis estúpidas novelas de _"amor",_ que no me di cuenta que estabas a mi lado. De pronto sentí tu melodiosa voz.

—¿Qué deseas pedir? —me dijiste.

El aire se me fue de los pulmones y me costaba respirar. Me lo tomé de forma tan personal esa frase... Ingenuamente me pasé noches enteras regodeándome con que habías elegido atender a mi mesa, a mí pedido. Estar conmigo. ¡_Qué estúpida_!

Lentamente levanté la mirada para encontrarme con tus bellos ojos. Estabas recostado en la mesa, con los brazos sobre ella, mirándome directamente. Nunca nadie me había mirado así. Directo. Sólo mis ojos. Sin nada más.

Pedí lo mismo que pedía siempre, café con leche y trozo de pastel de chocolate. Tú dijiste que el color del café se parecía al de mis ojos. Llegué a morir con saber que habías notado el color de ellos. Dios, flipé semanas enteras pensando en ello. Nadie había visto más allá de mis horribles gafas. Pero tú sí. E incluso viste el parecido con el café. Mi café.

Me preguntaste que estaba leyendo. Te dije y tú no pareciste aburrido ni sorprendido por el título como pasaba con mis amigas, no, tú me dijiste que lo habías leído. Y mejor aún, que te había gustado. Ese día anoté en mi Diario todo lo que teníamos en común.

**Love Story. **

Escribí y remarqué más de mil veces con mi lápiz el libro que nos dio tantos temas de los que hablar ese día.

Pero tu amigo te interrumpió y regañó, diciendo que siguieras con tu trabajo. Al irte te acercaste a mi oído susurrando:

—Por favor, no llores con el final. Tus ojos son muy lindos para ponerse rojos.

Me diste un suave toque en mi hombro y te fuiste a la cocina. Todo en mí hervía. ¡Me habías tocado! Fue el cielo.

Estaba en una nube. Escribí tu nombre junto al mío. Hacía corazones alrededor. Y juntaba mi nombre con tu apellido. Si me vieras ahora, estoy muy roja por confesar esto, pero es necesario. Te lo debo.

Tu presencia hizo más llevadera mi vida en casa. Padre seguía discutiendo con madre todo el día, se decían horribles palabras, se tiraban las cosas de la cocina e incluso padre estaba a pulgadas de cruzar la línea de nuevo. A pesar de todo aquello, tienes que saberlo, pensar en ti, en nuestras conversaciones en la cafetería y recordar el dulce sonido de tu risa hacían todo más llevadero.

Contaba los segundos en clases para poder ir y sentarme para verte en aquella cafetería. Eras tú mismo. Muy optimista y alegre. Aunque no todo era color de rosa. No era la única que venía sólo por café. Había montones de chicas que te coqueteaban y por dentro pensaba: _¿Por qué se fijaría en mí?_ Si tiene a todas aquellas chicas que son mejores que yo.

Y era en ese momento en el que mis libros, como siempre, me acompañaban. Termine _Love Story_ y tal cual me dijiste tú, me fue imposible no llorar con el final. Y es que Jenny no merecía morir. Ella y Oliver debieron ser felices para siempre y que comieran perdices. Pase horas y horas pensando en la frase de ellos.

_**Amar significa nunca tener que decir lo siento.**_

Pensaba: ¿Será cierto? ¿Y es que padre no debía disculparse con madre por decirle _zorra estúpida_? ¿Y madre no debía decir lo siento por todas la veces en las que le tiraba los platos, cortándolo?

¿Amar significa eso?

¿Amar sin límites?

No, madre y padre no eran un buen ejemplo para mi teoría, ya que ellos no se amaban.

_Bienvenida a la primavera._

¿Lo recuerdas?

Esa fiesta que decías que era estúpida y sin sentido. Recuerdo cuando Lizzy Stone te pidió que fueras con ella a la fiesta del pueblo. Tú la miraste y le diste una dulce sonrisa. Yo por dentro pedía que le dijeras que no. No. No. No. _Por favor dile que no._

Nunca he sido de creer en algo, pero ese día le pedí a Dios, a las fuerzas cósmicas, a lo que fuera que decidiera nuestro destino. No sé si fue eso pero tú dijiste lo que tanto quería oír.

_No._

Por supuesto ella no se rindió ahí, claro que no. Mi alma pendía de un hilo cada vez que se acercaba a ti. Y en mis pesadillas los veía a los dos, juntos, tú dedicándole tu encantadora sonrisa y ella jugando con su vestido blanco.

La peor de mis pesadillas.

Pero sabía que algún día lo harías. Con Lizzy o con cualquier otra chica lo suficientemente linda y arriesgada para pedirte salir.

Luego al llegar a casa, padre estaba discutiendo como siempre con madre, pero esta vez, padre estaba rompiendo los vestidos de madre. Ella lloraba y suplicaba en el suelo, porque dejara de hacerlo. Padre gritaba y gritaba.

Me encerré en mi cuarto, sin embargo, ya no podía pensar en tu sonrisa, ya que me imaginaba la de Lizzy. No podía ir a mi lugar feliz contigo porque la veía a ella llevándote lejos. Lejos de mí.

Escuché los gritos hasta que mis ojos ya no aguantaron más el peso del dolor y se cerraron.

Al día siguiente corrí hacia la cafetería, pero no estabas, ni al siguiente, ni al otro. Pasé días sin verte. Me preguntaba si estabas bien. Me imaginaba que debías de estar enfermo o algo por el estilo. Pedí a Dios, al cosmo, a todo, porque no te pasara nada.

Y de nuevo creo que mis rezos fueron escuchados. Al entrar lo primero que vi fue tu mano al abrirme la puerta, bueno más bien, al detenerla para que no me pegara directo en mi rostro.

Tu mano rozó con la mía haciéndome sentir miles y miles de cosas. Eran suaves. Quería seguir tocándote. Pero de sólo pensarlo me ponía roja. Me preguntaste el porqué, yo sólo dije que el estar contigo, me ponía nerviosa y de alguna manera era cierto.

En ese instante, con nuestras miradas entrelazadas, arrugaste un poco tus cejas, luego quisiste decir algo, balbuceaste, te veías adorable. Me miraste y lo dijiste. Algo que cambió mi vida para siempre.

_¿Quieres ir a la Fiesta de la Primavera conmigo?_

Quería gritar, llorar y rodar por el piso. En vez de eso sólo puede decir un suave _sí._

No creas que era por falta de entusiasmo. No. Eso era sólo yo siendo yo. Como siempre. Tú sonreíste y acordamos que me pasarías a buscar a las siete en mi casa.

Sólo Dios sabe lo terrible que fueron esas horas para mí. Se hicieron eternas. Nunca había salido con ningún chico antes. No sabía lo que debía hacer, o decir, o llevar. No podía preguntarle a madre porque estaba tan inconsciente por sus pastillas para dormir… Y mis amigas, no sabía cómo decirles y creo que tampoco les hubiese importado.

Y al fin dieron las siete, y las siete diez y las siete y media y las ocho. Pensé que ya no vendrías. Me dije a mi misma: estúpida, estúpida, estúpida.

Me senté en la bajada de casa. Puse mi cabeza en el pilar de madera pensando en ti, como siempre. Me consolé a mí misma. Sentí la brisa suave pasar por mi cuerpo, moviendo mi vestido. El olor de las flores a la llegada de la primavera era lo mejor.

Y te sentí. Venías corriendo. Cansado y casi sin aliento. Mi corazón dio un brinco al verte, te veías hermoso con esos jeans y esa camisa azul. Quería llorar de la emoción. _¡No me habías dejado plantada! _

Me dijiste que tu camioneta se había echado a perder y que no tenías como avisarme. Que habías corrido hasta mi casa para que no me aburriera y me fuera sin ti. Estabas tan concentrado explicándote. Pero a mí no me importó nada de eso. Sólo me importo saber que estabas aquí, _conmigo_.

Tomaste mi mano y reíste por un estúpido chiste que dije. No recuerdo cual fue, sólo la sensación de calidez que tuve al sentirte así de cerca. Todo el camino tuviste mi mano junto a la tuya. Me sentí especial.

Fue el mejor día de mi vida. Juntos, paseamos por las calles del pueblo que estaban adornadas con miles de flores. Hablamos como si se nos fuera la vida en ello. Me compraste una manzana acaramelada y me confesaste que eran tus favoritas. Ese día conocí miles de pequeños detalles sobre ti. Como tu sabor favorito de helado, el de chocolate, al igual que el mío o que no te gustaba el ruido de la música muy fuerte o que te encantaba bailar. O las pequeñas arruguitas que se te hacían cuando sonreías. O como jugabas con tu cabello, haciéndolo parecer encantador. O la manera en que tus ojos brillaban cada vez que hablabas de tu madre. Todo eso se quedó grabado en mi memoria para siempre.

No me importó que todos nos vieran. No me importaron las horribles miradas que me daban las chicas. No me importó pasarme del tiempo que me dio padre para llegar a casa. No. Nada me importaba.

Y cuando el cielo estuvo negro por la noche, y la luna brillaba sobre nosotros, tomaste una lámpara de papel del pueblo y me llevaste hasta el Lago que separaba a los dos pueblos. Nos sentamos cerca de la orilla. Tu mano se posó sobre la mía dibujando pequeños círculos sobre ella. Nuestros rostros estaban tan juntos que podía sentir tu aliento. Te acercaste más y más hasta que rozaste mis labios con los tuyos.

¡Me besaste!

¡A mí! A la chica sencilla, a la chica de las horribles gafas, a la chica que prefería pasar su día leyendo que bebiendo en algún bar, a la chica que prefería los suéteres enormes en vez de las ajustadas blusas. ¡A mí!

Fuiste tan delicado al besarme. No pudo haber sido mejor. Quería quedarme por siempre ahí, sentados los dos, sin nada ni nadie más.

"_Eres hermosa, Bella"_, me susurraste mientras tocabas mi pelo. Pasaste nervioso tu brazo por mis hombros y juro, que me sentí protegida. Nada más importaba.

Esas fueron las mejores semanas de mi vida. Pasábamos horas en ese Lago casi todos los días de vacaciones. Compartiendo nuestras vidas, hablando de todo y nada.

¿Recuerdas cómo escribíamos nuestros nombres en la tierra? ¿Recuerdas nuestro pies juntos chapoteando en el agua? Quería congelar ese momento y quedarme allí para siempre.

Pero el verano pasó y con ello llegaron los problemas. Estabas cada vez más triste y callado. Me decías lo desdichado que eras en tu casa, que ahorrabas cada centavo que ganabas en la cafetería para irte.

_Irte._

Creerás que fui egoísta, y de hecho lo era. No quería que tuvieras el dinero suficiente, no quería que te fueras de mi lado.

Todas las noche le pedía a Dios, al cosmo y a todo, para que nunca me dejarás. Contigo podía respirar sin preocuparme, podía reír de verdad, porque me entendías y sobre todo podía ser yo misma.

¿Y entonces, cómo esperabas que recibiera tu noticia?

Me dijiste que te ibas, que ya no podías vivir bajo el mismo techo que tus padres. Que veías cómo tu vida pasaba sin nada más que amarguras. Y yo quería gritarte: _¿y mi amor no es suficiente? _

Y pensé: yo nunca le he dicho que lo amo.

¿Cómo ibas a saber que lo hacía si nunca te lo había dicho?

Luego una triste idea me embargó.

¿Realmente te amaba? ¿O sólo estaba enamorada de la idea del amor?

Tú tampoco me lo habías dicho. Cómo iba yo saber.

Un jueves me llamaste a casa, rogué a Dios, el cosmos, y a todo lo demás para que padre no contestara. Tu voz sonaba nerviosa, me dijiste que querías verme en el Lago a la tarde.

Yo pensé: Esa no es la voz de buenas noticias, no, esa es la de las malas. Juraba y rejuraba que ibas a terminar conmigo. Recuerdo que madre me preguntó porqué lloraba en la cocina, sólo le dije que era por el final de un libro que había leído. Ella dijo:

—Cuando será el día que dejes de pensar en estupideces. Vives en las nubes, niña.

Únicamente me resigné a suspirar y a secar mis lágrimas. Me dije a mí misma: Sonríe y agradécele por los buenos momentos.

Caminé contando los pasos, como si de mi ejecución fuera. Limpié mis gafas miles de veces, ya que se empañaban con mis suspiros y lágrimas.

Tú tomaste mi mano sin mirarme, me guiaste hasta un pequeño bote. Nos subimos y comenzaste a remar. En ningún momento me miraste, pensé que era por la culpa, pero luego me dije a mi misma: _¿Cuál culpa?_ No habías hecho nada malo. Sólo seguir con tu vida.

De pronto, paraste de remar, levantaste la vista. Tu rostro estaba serio. Mi corazón latía desbordado.

Diste un sonoro suspiro y dijiste: ¿Es eso una garza?

Yo miré hacia donde apuntaste, sorprendida. Sabías que eran mis aves favoritas, pero miré y no había nada. Me giré a verte y ¡Dios mío!, casi quedo sin aliento al ver lo que tenías en tus manos.

¡Era un anillo!

El anillo más hermoso que había visto en mi vida. No lo pude evitar, lloré como una viuda. Puse mis manos en mi rostro para cubrirlo. Tú quitaste mis manos de mi cara sonriendo.

—Isabella Swan, ¿me harías el extraordinario honor de ser mi esposa? Prometo amarte, cuidarte y respetarte por el resto de nuestras vidas.

Las palabras no me salían por la emoción. Sólo pude arrojarme a tus brazos y sentir tu dulce aroma.

—¿Eso es un sí? – me preguntaste en mi oído.

Yo asentí miles de veces. Me besaste desde mi oreja, pasando por mis mejillas y llegando a mis labios. Secaste con ellos mis lágrimas. Pude sentir todo el amor que tenías por mí, no hacían falta las palabras. No. Con tus besos lo podía sentir y ratificar.

Deslizaste el anillo por mi dedo, sellando así un pacto indeleble que guardaría ese Lago.

Tan sólo teníamos dieciocho años, pero no nos importó. ¿Recuerdas la cara de padre cuando se lo dijiste? Estabas tan nervioso, pasabas a cada momento tu dedo por mi anillo, jugando con él. Tus manos estaban sudadas, pero nunca las retiré de las tuyas.

Todos en el pueblo hablaban de nosotros. De lo infantiles y apresurados que éramos. Nada de eso me importaba. Sólo quería estar contigo, y no lo tomes como un reproche, pero dejé todo atrás para estar a tu lado, aun así nunca me arrepentiré. Porque lo que pasó esta noche yo lo comencé. Tú eres y serás el amor de mi vida, y es ahora, cuando ya no estás aquí, que lo veo con total claridad.

Perdón. Verás que en las hojas ahí pequeñas manchitas, son mis lágrimas que caen al recordar todo esto.

Aun así todo se nos dio increíblemente bien. Tu madre nos apoyaba, y aunque los míos no lo aprobaban, para mí era suficiente con tu amor. Nunca fui una chica de muchos lujos, pero nuestra boda fue de ensueño.

Estábamos nosotros, tu madre, el juez y el Lago. Creo que nunca te lo he dicho, pero en cierta forma, no me dolió que padres no estuvieran allí. Ellos siempre contaminaban todo, sin embargo, ese día no lo pudieron arruinar.

Usé el vestido que me hizo tu madre, aquel que era tan suave que se deslizaba delicadamente por mi cuerpo, con aquellas tiras que se entrelazaban por mis hombros. Era sencillo, tu dijiste que era bello y sencillo, como yo. Lo amé. La única música que tuvimos fue el sonido de la naturaleza detrás de nosotros. Y aun así, aunque hubiese sido en un charco, en una granja o una mazmorra no me hubiese importado. Yo sé que tú crees que arruinaste mi futuro, me lo gritaste incluso. Pero esa es la más ruin de todas las blasfemias. Tú trajiste color, vida y alegría a mi vida, nunca volví a ser la misma después de tu paso por mi aburrida e insípida existencia.

Gritaste mi nombre cuando el juez nos declaró marido y mujer. Me tomaste entre tus brazos y me elevaste por el aire. Chillé de emoción y tu madre reía por nuestro comportamiento. Nos quedamos allí por horas, solos. Me abrazaste y me prometiste que siempre estarías conmigo. Rompiste tu promesa. Ya no estás. Y te extraño, te extraño, te extraño.

Cierro mis ojos y doy un grito. Odio esto, odio lo que hice, lo odio.

Decidimos tomar un nuevo rumbo, dejar nuestro pasado atrás y comenzar un nuevo mañana juntos. Recuerdo la calurosa mañana de julio en la que nos subimos al auto que especialmente habías comprado para partir, en el que arriba amarraste el sillón que nos regaló tu madre por nuestra boda. Quise despedirme de padres, pero ellos no quisieron escucharme. Eso sí me dolió.

Tú me alentaste y me abrazaste diciendo que todo iba a mejorar y que pronto tendríamos nuestra propia familia, que ellos recapacitarían y me llamarían. Qué sabio eras amor mío.

Antes de dejar definitivamente el pueblo, me prometiste que construiríamos nuestra propia casa en el Lago, que juntos veríamos todos los amaneceres, atardeceres y anocheceres con vista a esa preciosa estampa.

Seguimos por la carretera por días. Comíamos en las paradas y nos bañábamos en las gasolineras. A pesar de todo, ver tu rostro me hacía sentir como la primera vez.

Pasaron las semanas hasta que encontramos una vieja casa de madera. Sonrío al pensar en eso. ¿Recuerdas la cara que pusiste cuando te dije que quería que esa fuera nuestra casa? Aceptaste sólo porque dijiste que sería provisional, hasta que encontramos algo mejor. Bebé, eso era lo mejor para mí ¿sabes por qué? Porque era _nuestra._

Pusimos esas horrendas cortinas amarillas con flores rojas que compramos por un dólar. Pintamos las paredes de un azul agua, para que nos recordar aquel Lago que tanto amábamos. Los únicos muebles que teníamos eran el sillón que fue nuestra cama, silla, y mesa. Ah y el pequeño refrigerador blanco que compramos con los últimos dólares que ganaste en la cafetería.

Pasaron los meses y las cosas se arreglaron. Los dos conseguimos un trabajo, arreglamos nuestra casa y juntos creamos bellos recuerdos.

Con el paso de los años a ti te ascendieron, tenias más trabajo, pasabas menos tiempo en nuestro hogar. Siempre me decías que las cosas mejorarían.

Edward, para mí las cosas ya habían mejorado. Para mí, aquello era todo, pero tú querías _más_. Vivías preocupado por conseguir otro ascenso y ganar más dinero. Veía cómo mi marido se alejaba, aquel chico que conocí en la cafetería parecía desvanecerse y daba paso a una versión más joven de Padre.

Y de pronto me hallé viviendo una de mis peores pesadillas; nos comportábamos como madre y padre.

Hablábamos sólo para discutir, inconscientemente me quedaba más tiempo en mi trabajo para no verte, lo sé, algo estúpido, pero tenía miedo. Lo sabías.

Queríamos tener hijos, tener la casa en el Lago, volver a nuestro pueblo. Yo me pregunto en qué momento dejamos de luchar por nuestros sueños. En qué momento dejamos que nuestra vida se demacrara de esa manera.

Vivíamos callándonos todo, hasta que un día la bomba estalló. Discutimos fuertemente, tú quebraste un vaso, gritábamos y yo te dije que te odiaba, que odiaba en lo que te habías convertido. Y lo peor de todo es que tu no me respondías, me desesperé dando pequeños golpes en tu pecho, odiaba que guardaras tus pensamientos, nunca lo habías hecho. Y ahora todo estaba tan roto entre nosotros. Seguí gritándote y tú saliste por esa puerta, abandonándome.

Grité, grité y grité, pero ya no estabas.

No hace falta que me lo digas, lo entiendo. Sé que ya nada tiene vuelta atrás. Y me duele, me duele saber que pude haber evitado todo esto, pero dejé que todo llegara hasta ese punto en el que ya nada queda.

Quiero, no, necesito que sepas que _**tú eres la mejor cosa que alguna vez ha sido mía. **_

Ahora lo puedo ver, no importa nada más ya. Me voy para encontrarme a mí misma, y espero de todo corazón que nuestros destinos se vuelvan a entrelazar.

_**Tú eres la mejor cosa que alguna vez ha sido mía. **_

Con todo el amor de mi corazón

Bella.

Doblé las hojas metiéndolas en un sobre. Las lágrimas rodaban por mis mejillas. Le di un pausado beso al sobre y lo dejé en un lugar que sabría lo vería: Nuestra cama.

Viajé hacia el único lugar donde sé que podría tener calma: El Lago.

Tomé un vuelo, que me dejaba lo más cerca posible de la ciudad. Luego el bus que conducía por la carretera hacia el pueblo. Estaba todo tan cambiado, al igual que Edward y yo. Con nostalgia dejé mis cosas en un pequeño hostal y me dirigí hacia la cafetería.

Estaba cerrada. Los años habían pasado por ella. El polvo junto con el descuido de los dueños había transformado el lugar. Me entristeció aun más verlo, pensé que era una metáfora sobre en lo que él y yo nos habíamos convertido.

Dejé para lo último lo que sabía que me iba a costar más hacer sola: Ver el Lago.

Caminé, como muchas veces atrás lo hice. Por aquel sendero que me llevaba a mi lugar favorito. El invierno había hecho estragos en él, secando las hojas y cubriéndolo de nieve. Pero aun así se veía hermoso, tal cual lo recordaba.

Inhalé profundamente el aire puro que lo rodeaba. Me abracé a mí misma, consolándome.

- ¿Bella? – escuché desde lejos.

Me giré para asegurarme de que mi mente no me estaba dando una mala pasada. No. No lo hacía. Era él.

_Era él._

Mis ojos se aguaron y mi labio tembló. Edward corrió en mi dirección, cerré los ojos y sentí sus cálidos brazos envolverme. Dio miles de besos por mi rostro hasta llegar a mis labios. Dios, cómo extrañe sus labios.

- Bella, Bella, Bella. Oh Dios Bella, nunca jamás lo vuelvas hacer, no me dejes. No te vayas.

Me separé un poco de él para poder tomar aire, pero al segundo volvió a abrazarme y repetir en mi oído:

- _**Tú eres la mejor cosa que alguna vez ha sido mía.**_

- Oh Edward – fue lo único que pude decir. Me aferré a él cómo si la vida se me fuera en ello.

- Podemos solucionar esto. Sé que lo haremos. Amor mío. Lo haremos.

- Pero…

- Lo sé, fui un tonto y me arrepiento como el infierno de esto. Yo… sólo pensé que era lo mejor para nosotros. Estaba ciego.

Sonreí y lo besé. ¿Qué más podía hacer? Lo amo. Lo amo. Lo amo.

- _Tú eres… _- dije sobre sus labios.

- _… la mejor cosa que alguna vez ha sido mía._ – Concluyó besándome.

.

.

.

- ¿Y cómo lo ves? – me preguntó Edward mientras ponía el letrero en la puerta de nuestra casa que decía: _Familia Cullen._

Pasó su brazo por mis hombros acercándome a él, posó su mano en mi abultado vientre, mientras besaba mi frente.

- Hermosa. Me encantó, amor.

Di un paso hacia atrás, para poder observarla por completo.

Lo habíamos logrado, cumplimos todos nuestros sueños. Dejamos la ciudad atrás y nos mudamos a nuestro pueblo. Compramos y re modelamos la cafetería, convirtiéndola en un precioso restaurant y sobre todo construimos nuestra casa.

Era perfecta. Era nuestra. Era nuestra casa junto al Lago.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Oh bueno no sé muy bien que decir :3 Esta es la primera vez que participo en un contest jiji La historia se me ocurrió mientras escuchaba Mine en un viaje al Lago x3, me encanta esa canción ñ.ñ**

**Espero les haya gustado, no soy mucho de escribir historias de tanto amor jajajja pero como es un os mi lado tierno salió aflote xD me deje ser (?**

**En resumidas cuentas eso es todo. Gracias por darse el tiempo de leer y ojala vote por mi os jijij ;)**

**Con cariño Nala**


	2. La batalla de los os

**¡Hola!**

**Bueno primero quiero darles las gracias a todas aquellas personas que dejaron un review, que me pusieron en favoritos y en alerta muchas, muchas gracias ñ.ñ me alegro montones que les haya gustado mi os**

**En segundo lugar decirles que ya se abrieron las votaciones para que puedan votar por mi os en el contest LA BATALLA DE LOS OS**

**Aquí: w w w. facebook groups/FFAddiction/?refid=18**

**Espero contar con su apoyo y desde ya muchas gracias**

**Nos vemos *u***


End file.
